Somebody To Love
by Sabaku no Cat
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara. Nomes tão distintos, que nos levam a sentimentos tão iguais. Duas pessoas frias. Duas pessoas misteriosas. Duas pessoas sofridas. Duas pessoas que partilham a mesma necessidade, alguém para amar.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá Leitores do Fanfiction *-***

**É verdade a Sabaku no Cát está de volta, e dessa vez troxe para vocês uma GaaSasu. Eu amo esse casal ! Eles combinam de maneira tão perfeita que não há palavras.**

**Alguns Avisos (x :  
>- <strong>Isso é Yaoi e provavelmente vai conter Lemon! Se não gosta não leia!  
><strong>- <strong>Nessa fanfic nossos personagens principais irão ter 18 anos por aí.  
>- O casal principal é GaaSasu, mas terá bastantes insinuações de GaaNaru<p>

Espero que esteja do vosso Agrado (:  
>Boa Leitura<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – "A Missão"<strong>

O sol já estava a nascer no horizonte do deserto, e um forte calor já se fazia sentir. Uma brisa corria no ar, levantando pequenos grãos de areia. Iniciava-se mais um dia na vila de Suna. O aroma das flores no mercado misturava-se, com as vozes dos habitantes que se preparavam para mais um rotineiro dia, na sua, agora, pacata vila de Sunagakure. O edifício principal estava assustadoramente silencioso. Ouviam-se as vozes dos guardas que se cruzavam e apenas davam um "bom dia". E só havia uma única razão para isso, o Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, ainda se encontrava a dormir, naquela estrutura que passou a chamar de casa, á 4 anos atrás quando fora eleito a autoridade suprema da sua Vila.

Gaara revirou-se na cama, e lentamente, de forma quase dolorosa abre os seus intensos olhos cor de jade. Olhou o relógio ao pé da cama, este marcava 9:30h da manhã. Estava dentro do seu tempo. Empurrou o edredão, depois o lençol. Estava a tentar ser lento, pois hoje algo lhe dizia que o dia não ia ser dos melhores. Levantou o seu, agora, trabalhado corpo, para se dirigir á casa de banho. Olhou-se ao espelho, lavou o rosto, e voltou a contemplar o seu reflexo.

- Agora sim sinto-me concretizado – Sorriu algo que era raro de se ver. Mas agora Gaara sentia-se feliz. Era admirado pelo seu povo, protegia-os em tudo o que podia. Tinha seus irmãos, amava-os mais que tudo, eram praticamente a sua vida. E por fim tinha seus amigos, esses que tinham um valor inestimável para ele, alguns longe, alguns perto, todos tinham o mesmo lugar no seu coração.

Fizera a sua higiene matinal. Vestia uma roupa simples e por cima, o manto cobiçado por muitos, detestado por outros, o Manto de Kazekage. Estava pronto para mais um esforçado e trabalhoso dia a defender os direitos da sua população. Estava pronto para sair e tomar o pequeno-almoço com seus irmãos, se ainda estivessem em "casa". Pegara nuns documentos que ficara a analisar antes de adormecer na noite anterior. A sua mão já estava pronta para rodar a maçaneta até que ….

Buuummmmm

- Gaara! – Gritou Temari

- Kazekage-sama! – Gritou a população

-xxx-

Konohagakure no Sato. O Sol já estava alto, passava o meio-dia. O som do vento a bater nas folhas preenchia o cenário da agitada vila. As crianças brincavam, os adultos falavam, os ninjas treinavam. Enquanto Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Sakura, se encontravam no escritório da Gondaime, sem saber qual o assunto que necessitava de suas presenças com tanta urgência.

- O que será que a Tsunade-no-Baa-chan quer agora? Interrompi meu precioso almoço, espero que seja bem grave. – Berrou Naruto

- Você tem razão Naruto, eu estava a meio da minha sesta – resmungou Shikamaru.

- Para a Tsunade-sensei nos ter chamado com tanta urgência deve de ser bem grave. Avisou Sakura

- Veremos – Disse Sasuke, rápido e secamente. Gostava de estar ali, com seus amigos, tudo normal de novo. Mas seu hábito frio não o havia abandonado.

A porta é escancarada, trazendo consigo uma mulher loira de peitos fartos, e uma força surreal. Tsunade, a Gondaime, estava entrando no seu gabinete.

- Aleluia Tsunade-no-Baa-chan! Espero que o assunto seja mesmo importante! – Avisou Naruto já perdendo a paciência, enquanto via Tsunade muito calmamente a dirigir-se á sua secretária, e sentar-se confortavelmente na sua poltrona, como se tudo estivesse normal.

- Pensei que saber que seu amigo Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna, esta manhã sofreu um atentado, fosse algo grave. – Disse Tsunade

- O QUÊ? – Perguntaram todos menos Sasuke que ainda estava a digerir a notícia, mesmo que isso não lhe disse-se nada. Para ele, Gaara estar vivo ou morto tinha o mesmo efeito, embora se sentisse um pouco incomodado, desde a última conversa que tiveram na reunião dos Kages. Mas nada para se pensar naquele momento, momento em que se tem um loiro histérico a gritar mesmo ao seu lado.

- Mas, mas o Gaara está bem? Ele está ferido? Ele sobreviveu? Tsunade-sama estou a caminho de Suna, não quero saber qual a sua resposta! – Afirmou o loiro já começando a virar-se para se ir embora da divisão. Na sua cabeça só cabia o pensamento de um dos seus melhores amigos estar a sofrer.

- Tenha calma Naruto. Já se esqueceu de quem estamos a falar? Não é um mero ninja, é o Kazekage. E ainda sendo seu amigo, acho que já deveria conhecer a força de Gaara. Embora o atentado tenha sido realizado com várias cartas explosivas, Gaara, como habitual, saiu ileso. Sem um arranhão sequer. – Disse Tsunade despreocupando, para já, os presentes.

- Ah ainda bem, já nem estava a ver direito. Só de pensar que o Gaara, meu amigo do coração, poderia estar quase a morrer. – Disse Naruto dando um grande suspiro de alívio. Embora tenha exagerado na sua expressão, Naruto realmente se preocupava com Gaara.

- Ainda bem que o Gaara-kun está bem! Seria uma grande catástrofe se algo lhe acontece-se. – Desabafou Sakura

- Nunca pensei que fosse correr o risco perder o meu cunhad…., perder meu grande amigo Gaara tão cedo. – Disse Shikamaru sem graça, pois ninguém sabia de seu relacionamento secreto com Temari, além de Gaara, pois era ele que requisitava os serviços de Shikamaru quando as saudades eram maiores.

Minutos de silêncio….

- Já se acabaram as manifestações? – Perguntou Tsunade sarcasticamente – Eu não vos chamei aqui apenas para vos noticiar isso, como é óbvio. Vocês estão aqui, porque a vossa missão será, no próximo mês, serem a escolta pessoal do Kazekage. Ele apenas exigiu a presença do Shikamaru, que parece ser o ninja preferido do nosso Kazekage. Escolhi-te Sakura, pois caso haja mais algum atentado, e o Kazekage seja ferido, podes assisti-lo no local.

"_Valeu, Gaara!"_ – Pensou Shikamaru.

- Hai! – Afirmou Sakura.

- Naruto e Sasuke, escolhi-os porque são ninjas de estrema força e para um combate corpo a corpo vocês são o indicado, além de que tu Naruto, irias fazer a maior escandaleira do mundo se eu não o manda-se nesta missão. – Conclui a Gondaime

- Hai. – Respondeu Sasuke

- Você me conhece muito bem Tsunade-no-Baa-chan, mas se você não me manda-se, eu ira á mesma. Nunca na vida abandono meus amigos você sabe disso. – Afirmou o loiro - Mas indo agora para a parte importante quando e a que horas partimos?

- Como tenho grande lealdade a Suna e ao meu amigo Kazekage, vocês irão partir hoje às duas horas. Têm uma hora para arrumar os vossos pertences necessários e se despedirem das vossas famílias, e se apresentarem no portão da vila. Estarei lá para acertar pormenores e outros afins. – Acertou Tsunade

- Ok, Tsunade-sama. – Responderam em coro

Abandonarem a divisão, despediram-se com um "Até já", e cada um segui seu caminho. Sabiam que teriam um difícil mês pela frente. Escoltar um Kage não era o mesmo que escoltar uma pessoa normal da população, ou alguém da alta sociedade. Ainda por cima sendo o Kage de Suna, grande aliada de Konoha, e também o facto de esse cargo estar a ser ocupado por um amigo, que se pode dizer, de longa data.

E sem darem pelo tempo passar, no meio de roupas, objectos pessoais e mochilas, os nossos quarto ninjas já se encontravam em frente ao gigante portão de entrada da Vila de Konoha.

- Muito bem Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Sakura – começou a Gondaime – O líder desta missão será o Shikamaru, sigam á regra o que ele vos indicar, ok Naruto?

- Não percebo porque é que só se dirige a mim, Tsunade-no-Baa-chan! – Disse Naruto emburrado.

- Prosseguindo, a vossa data de chegada a Suna será daqui a 3 dias, por volta da uma da tarde. Na entrada da vila terão a Temari e Kankurou para vos recepcionar. Por agora é tudo, algum imprevisto, me enviem alguma mensagem. Agora boa viagem e muito cuidado.

- Certo, Hokage-sama, teremos cuidado. Até! – Disse Shikamaru

E assim os guardiões do Kazekage iniciaram a sua viagem, saltando rapidamente de galho em galho, de rocha em rocha, de caminho em caminho. Sasuke, não sabia explicar o porquê, mas á medida que iam avançando na jornada, ia sentindo um aperto no coração.

"_Vou estar cara-a-cara com ele de novo. Mas porquê este aperto no meu peito? Será o facto de que tudo o que ele me disse naquela maldita reunião estar certo. Será medo de ser humilhado? Ou será receio de saber que se não fosse ele eu teria sido morto brutalmente pelo pontapé do Raikage? A única verdade é que lhe devo a minha vida. Mas eu vou ter de falar com ele. Quero saber o motivo daquela lágrima._

_- Eu já havia lhe dito….Que seus olhos são iguais aos meus….Olhos cheios de ódio e hostilidade, sempre procuraram por poder… Você me disse isso Gaara, mas tal como os seus, meus olhos mudaram! Eu vou provar isso." _

* * *

><p>Então? Bom? Mau? Péssimo? xD<p>

Elogios, Críticas, REVIEWS' !

Em breve estarei de volta com o segundo capítulo.

Beijo da Sabaku no Cát


	2. Reencontro

**Cá está o segundíssimo capítulo da STL*-***

**Espero que esteja do vosso agrado, e tal como o nome indica é o reencontro dos nossos protagonistas !**

**Boa Leitura ^^**

**Capitulo 2 – "O Reencontro"**

Caminhavam, agora, depois de passar vales, montanhas, rios. O cansaço era notável na cara dos 4 ninjas de Konoha. Três dias haviam se passado desde que haviam abandonado o portão de Konoha. Estavam em pleno deserto no País do Vento.

- Só mesmo por causa do Gaara – Resmungou Naruto – Pode crer que se não fosse por ele eu não fazia mais este caminho. Ainda lhe tenho de perguntar como é que ele suporta este calor'tebayo!

- Naruto cale-se. Sua voz me cansa. – Disse Sakura, ela também já estava desgastada pela viagem.

- Vá lá pessoal, é só mais um pouco! Não tarda e já avistamos o topo da entrada de Suna. – disse Shikamaru, tentando despertar a sua adormecida equipa. Ele estava eufórico, não tardava e estaria de novo com a sua problemática.

- Está Muito feliz, não é Shikamaru? - Ironizou Sasuke, tentando aliviar o stress da viagem.

- É verdade, sabe-se lá porquê não é, Sasuke-kun? - disse Sakura entrando no jogo.

- Vocês dois estão delirando! – disse Shikamaru, um pouco embaraçado. Abaixo dos olhos podia-se ver uma coloração rosada no rosto do Nara.

- Ai, eu não estou entendendo nada. – Murmurou Naruto já esgotado.

Já se havia passado meia hora de caminhada, entre grãos, areia, pedrinhas e rochas. Finalmente haviam chegado ao seu destino. Á sua frente encontrava-se a peculiar e inigualável entrada de Sunagakure.

- Tenho óptimas memórias da última vez que aqui estive – disse Naruto esboçando um dos seus sinceros sorrisos. Estava relembrando da sua despedida com Gaara, depois de o terem resgatado das garras da Akatsuki. O quanto o ruivo havia mudado.

- É verdade Naruto. Apenas quem presenciou sabe o que estamos docemente a relembrar. – Esclareceu Sakura, vendo enormes pontos de interrogação sobre a cabeça de Sasuke e Shikamaru.

- Finalmente chegaram! – ouviram um tom de voz mais do que conhecido. Era Kankurou acompanhado pela loira mais orgulhosa do mundo Shinobi, Temari.

- Olá Kankurou, Temari! – Cumprimentou Sakura.

- Olhem lá se não é o Uchiha. – Disse sarcasticamente Kankurou.

- É verdade. Voltamo-nos a cruzar-nos Kankurou – disse Sasuke sorrindo de canto – Mas desta vez estamos do mesmo lado.

- Caammmaaa….DDooorrmiiirrr…RRRaaamméenn – disse Naruto começando a delirar.

- Naruto você não muda rapaz! – Disse Temari caminhando até ao loiro levantando-o – Ainda vai ter que aguentar mais tempo. Não se esqueça que tem que comparecer ao Kazekage.

Sasuke sentiu um arrepio, havia se distraído a conversar que se esqueceu que já estava próximo o momento. O Momento do reencontro. Mas o porquê de tanto nervosismo? Era ainda uma pergunta sem resposta.

Atravessaram a vila, enquanto os Jounins da Areia lhes mostravam alguns locais como mercados, farmácias, locais onde pudessem satisfazer suas necessidades consumistas, já que iriam ficar um mês por Suna.

Lá estava ele, o edifício principal da Vila. O centro de tudo, a mansão Do Kazekage. Tudo o que havia de importante em Suna se encontrava ali, a começar pela sua autoridade máxima. Tinha uma forma distinta, tal como toda a vila. A Arquitectura de Suna era algo maravilhoso, sem igual. Para Sasuke tudo era novo. Nunca havia entrado ali. Ficara boquiaberto com a forma dos edifícios, e de como os boatos sobre o povo de Suna ser carrancudo e frio, estarem completamente errados. Os habitantes pareciam ser pessoas dóceis, prontos a ajudar.

Entraram no edifício, Sasuke estava cada vez mais fascinado. Todos os guardas que por eles passavam paravam e cumprimentavam Naruto com um enorme sorriso.

- És bem popular por aqui Naruto. – Comentou o Uchiha pouco surpreso.

- Sasuke-kun, todos aqui estão eternamente gratos ao Naruto por ele ter ressuscitado o Gaara, quando o bijuu lhe foi removido – explicou Sakura.

- Embora eu já tenho dito milhões de vezes que não fui eu'tebayo! – Remediou Naruto

Antes que uma longa discussão fosse ali iniciada, Kankurou decidiu intrometer-se:

- Recomponham-se, do outro lado desta porta está o meu irmão – Brincou Kankurou – Estou a brincar, eu e a Temari vamos voltar a nossos postos. O Gaara vos informa do resto. Já né!

- Ok – disseram os 4 em coro.

Sasuke estava cada vez mais nervoso. Mas porquê? Ele e Gaara podiam-se chamar de conhecidos, e isso já era muito. De suas vidas só sabiam que ambos tinham conhecido o pior lado da solidão. Se calhar a razão era mesmo essa. Mas tudo ainda era muito vago para Sasuke. A melhor solução era acalmar-se e entrar naquela sala.

Gaara estava muito calmo a cumprir a sua função principal. Assinar e analisar documentos. Até que a sua paz e serenidade, fora interrompida brutalmente pelo escancarar da porta.

- Yo Gaara meu amigo! – Berrou Naruto que pareceu esquecer a desgastante viagem que realizou – Estou aqui para matar o sacana que te quer fazer mal! – Terminou Naruto levantando brutalmente o ruivo da cadeira e o abraçando.

- Á quanto tempo Naruto! – Cumprimentou o Kazekage saindo do sufocante abraço – Quem fez aquilo já desistiu, porque ainda não deu sinais de vida. E eu não vos queria dar trabalho, foi o concelho que exigiu a vossa presença. Eu sei muito bem me defender.

- Quanto orgulho Gaara-kun – disse Sakura rindo.

- Não abuse. – acrescentou o Nara com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Gaara ia passando os olhos pela sala, para ver quem seria a sua escolta. Até pousar os olhos jades no rapaz de sua mesma idade parado a porta. Nesse exacto momento ambos sentiram algo desconhecido, um sentimento forte. Mas como logo desviaram o olhar, não se importaram. Gaara sorriu de canto. Sasuke havia finalmente vencido a escuridão. Isso o deixou feliz.

- Agora indo para assuntos sérios – começou Gaara – Vocês irão ficar a dormir na minha casa. – Outro sorriso raro mais encantador foi visto nos labios do ruivo – Pois há quartos para dar e vender. Quanto á vossa missão propriamente dita, por mim podem fazer que estão de férias. Não exijo a vossa presença. Já que se eu me protegi de uma explosão. Alguma dúvida?

- Não - reponderam em coro.

- Mas Gaara digo-te já que não vou te deixar em paz. – gritou o loirinho – Quero uma visita guiada a Suna feita por ti ouviste?

- Ok, ok Naruto. Vou pensar no teu caso. – respondeu o Kage com uma cortesia encantadoramente gentil – Agora não vos incomodo mais. Vão descansar depois desta longa viagem. Hoje não precisam de vir jantar. Durmam, que bem precisão. Amanhã falamos melhor

- Hai - afirmaram os shinobis de Konoha. Preparavam-se para abandonar o recinto. Sasuke estava incomodado. Sentia-se uma carta fora do Baralho. Tudo era novo para ele. E parece que ninguém se preocupava com isso.

- Bem-vindo a Suna, Uchiha Sasuke - disse Gaara, sorrindo de canto. Quando os ninjas se encontravam quase fora do escritório. Os 4 pararam. Naruto sorria de orelha a orelha, seu típico sorriso o qual sempre encantava, Sakura e Shikamaru tinham simples sorrisos encorajadores. Já Sasuke estava um pouco perplexo. A voz de Gaara estava calma como de costume, no entanto tinha uma forma tão gentil que o deixou sem reacção. Quase que hipnotizante. Perdera-se em devaneios, pois realmente, o ruivo havia mudado, seus olhos já não eram mais os mesmos.

- Obrigado Kazekage – respondeu ainda de costas.

- Somente Gaara, para os amigos. – Disse o Kazekage voltando a mergulhar em papeis.

Sasuke voltou á sua caminhada. Os pensamentos a flor da pele. Afinal ele era um amigo? Mesmo depois de proferir palavras tão... Horríveis a ele na reunião dos Kages? Mesmo depois de tentar matá-lo a sangue frio? Tais palavras o haviam deixado de certo modo, feliz. Não sabia o porquê, mas saber que era algo na vida do misterioso ruivo, um amigo para ele, deixava-o feliz. Havia se separado de seus colegas. Estava no quarto que seria seu no próximo mês. Este estava decorado ao pormenor. Paredes da cor castanho areia tal como o resto do edifício. Uma cama ao centro da divisão recheada de almofadas, e mantas de cor avermelhada e cor terra, que davam um certo requinte ao quarto. Que o tornava aconchegante. Num canto tinha uma mesa, com papel e caneta, e algumas fotografias das paisagens de Suna e do deserto do país do vento. O armário, tinha as portas castanho cor de areia, que o tornavam quase invisível naquele conjunto de cores. Tinha uma janela com uma pequena varanda, com vista para boa parte da vila, algo indescritível. Sasuke estava maravilhado com a beleza da divisão. Mas ele iria pensar nisso depois, tinha uma coisa que deveria ser esclarecida rapidamente. E esse assunto tinha o nome de Sabaku no Gaara. Sasuke estava extremamente confuso, ou talvez... Intrigado... Sua cabeça doía de tantos pensamentos que lhe eram despejados... O que mais lhe chamava a atenção eram os olhos... Lembrou das palavras do Ruivo quando o mesmo tinha seus 12 anos... Pouco antes de Konoha ser atacada pelo Sannin das cobras.

"_Seus olhos, assim como os meus... Estão sedentos para matar aqueles que nos jogaram nesse inferno de solidão em que você mora."_

Reflectiu por alguns minutos... Os olhos antes frios e sedentos por vingança desapareceram da face do Rapaz...

"_Eu aprendi por experiência que viver pela vingança não ajuda em nada."_

Fechou os olhos, ouviu novamente a voz tranquila do jovem Kage.

"_Não se permita ser possuído pelo ódio, pare de fugir para o seu mundo de solidão."_

-xxx-

Acordara num sobressalto. Mais um dos horríveis pesadelos que insistiam em persegui-lo. Anos se haviam passado, e Sasuke, agora perdoado e um renomado e forte ninja de Konoha, aparentava já ter ultrapassado todos os seus "problemas". Mas havia uma coisa que ele ainda não havia conseguido superar, o facto de seu irmão, Uchiha Itachi, não ter assassinado seu clã de livre vontade, e sim por estar em missão.

O facto de Uchiha Itachi, ter assassinado todo o clã, pai, mãe, namorada, mas no entanto não ter tido a coragem de matar seu próprio irmão mais novo o incomodava mais que tudo... De tantas pessoas para proteger, o antigo membro da Akatsuki, escolhera como sua pessoal tão importante seu irmão mais novo.

Arrependia-se de o ter deixado morrer com esse sentimento de culpa. E graças a isso, até hoje, Sasuke não se recorda como que é ter uma noite de sono tranquila. Olhou o relógio. Este marcava 2:37h.

- Humph – suspirou. – Quando é que estes pesadelos vão deixar de me atormentar... Itachi? – perguntou a seu irmão, como se o mesmo estivesse ao lado, pronto para responder, mais essa pergunta não lhe foi respondida. E mais uma solitária lágrima escorregou pela pálida bochecha esquerda do moreno. Mais uma de muitas que desapareceram no ar.

Calmamente abandonou a cama. Tinha que apanhar ar. Espairecer. Calmamente abriu a porta do seu quarto. Os corredores do extenso edifício estavam iluminados por pequenas lâmpadas que só tinham como objectivo clarear um pouco o caminho dos residentes. Como uma luz ao fundo do túnel. Algo que já não surgia na vida do Uchiha á algum tempo. Mas isso agora, era algo a ser ultrapassado. Tinha apenas 18 anos. Uma vida inteira o esperava. E ele iria vivê-la de cabeça erguida.

Viu-se a vaguear por corredores sem fim. Ate que encontrou o que desejava. A porta para o terraço. O local de onde se tinha a melhor vista para toda a vila, para todo céu, para todo o luar. Ia a abrir a porta, até que sentiu uma presença que se encontrava do outro lado daquela estrutura de madeira. Mas não era uma presença qualquer, já a havia sentido inúmeras vezes. Por que se encontraria acordado? Era a incógnita naquele momento. Decidiu terminar com suas dúvidas e abriu a porta.

Surpresa das surpresas, ou nem tanto. Ali estava ele, o alvo dos seus pensamentos nas últimas horas, nos últimos dias. Sabaku no Gaara. Encontrava-se ali, desprotegido, hipnotizado pela lua cheia que comandava o céu naquela calma noite no deserto. Era fascinante de se ver como os seus olhos fixavam a esfera branca. Sasuke iria iniciar uma aproximação, quem sabe não poderiam falar um pouco. Mas iria, já não ia mais, a conversa ficaria para mais tarde. Naquele mesmo momento, quando menos esperava um vulto começa a correr em direcção ao Ruivo. Este encontrava-se tão absorto em seus pensamentos e memórias que nem havia reparado em nada. O invasor preparava-se para desferir o golpe final.

- Morra! – gritou o estranho individuo de face coberta, pronto a desferir um golpe no peito do jovem Kage. Gaara num sobressalto olhou para trás. _"Tarde de mais"_ pensou o ruivo. Com a proximidade do inimigo a sua areia não chegaria a tempo, nem mesmo sua defesa absoluta conseguiria reagir com tamanha rapidez. Era o fim.

- Chidori!

_Continua…._

**Desculpem :c**

**Sim eu sei que vocês queriam mais, mas para o próximo capitulo tem mais acção, eu prometo. Palavra de Sabaku no Cát (isso foi um flashback do Naruto não? –')**

**O mais rápido que puder estarei cá com o 3º capítulo. E não se esqueçam…. REVIEWS'. Porque sem reviews não há mais historia dx**

**Kiss da Sabaku no Cát **


End file.
